


Going Overboard

by TheBigLoserQueen



Series: Mythical AU [6]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Human, Awkwardness, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Het, Human, Implied/Referenced Sex, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Kissing, Misunderstandings, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 20:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: Bloodshed thinks he went too far and that Thornstriker hates him.





	Going Overboard

Bloodshed didn’t want to admit it out loud, but he was anxious. A few days had passed since his two-week rutting ended. Thornstriker had helped him through it, giving him her virginity and even saying that she loved him… That first night had probably been one of the best nights in his entire life, if not the very best.

And he went completely gone overboard. After that first night, it was as if his instincts had completely overcome all self-control he had within him. As the rutting season continued and was still taking over his mind, all they did was have sex at random times throughout the day. Always whenever he wanted it and always catching Thornstriker off guard.

He would see her inside their little home, either working on chores or simply relaxing. She would look him, usually with a smile, and greet him as she always did. And then push her against the nearest surface and have his way with her like some sort of sex-addicted monster. She was always shocked when he did it, but she didn’t fight him.

At least he was certain she didn’t fight him. But, because of her current attitude, he feared that he had been forcing her after that first time and was too out of control to realize it! Now that the season was over, Thornstriker was avoiding him. She would always go to bed sooner than he would and would never look him in the eye.

Primus, sometimes she would flinch or even back away from his touch, which only made him worried. Had he hurt her? Had he actually been forcing her this entire time? Maybe she had only meant to help him that one time and hadn’t wanted to do anything else. Maybe she was worried about getting pregnant? He made sure not to cum inside of her after that first night, though he knew he didn’t always pull out in time…

She had just told him she loved him. What if after these past two weeks, she didn’t anymore? Maybe she hated him now, hated him for being aggressive and not listening to her and using her as his pleased… The very idea made his blood run cold.

He had to find out what he had done. He had to know why she was like this, so he could apologize and assure her it wouldn’t happen again. He had to find a way to fix this before she would hate him permanently!

Of course, he had no idea how to even approach her. He didn’t want to frighten her or come on too strongly. She was already avoiding him as it was… Even though, they were sitting in his little grotto, Bloodshed sharpening his axe while Thornstriker was putting away and organizing some of her books. Thanks to his father, books were being delivered to their little grotto for Thornstriker’s enjoyment; Bombrush decided to send a whole crate this time, instead of just a few per usual.

Thornstriker was up on a small ladder to help her put the books on the higher shelves. All Bloodshed could do was watch her, trying to think of what to say and how he would say it. He didn’t want to scare her or make her uncomfortable. But he had to get them to talk about this, just so he knew what to even apologize for.

He set down his axe, slowly rising to his feet. There wasn’t much of a way around this. He just had to ask her outright, even if his heart was racing a mile a minute. He just prayed that she didn’t hate him and that whatever happened, he could fix. That she could forgive him and that they could go back to normal if he never touched her again…

She didn’t seem to notice him approaching her, humming softly to herself as she was finishing up the last of the books. Taking a deep breath, Bloodshed cleared her throat and called out, “Hey, Thornstriker?”

His voice seemed to have startled her more than he anticipated. She jumped a bit, causing the ladder to wobble. Then the poor human lost her footing, giving a small cry as she fell backwards… But Bloodshed had rushed forward to easily catch her. Scooping her up bridal style into his chest, Thornstriker pressed into him more out of shock than anything. She panted a little, looking up at him with wide eyes…

Then her entire face went red, much to his confusion. She looked away from him, clearly embarrassed. But before he could ask, she murmured out a soft, “Th-Thank you…”

He didn’t respond, still confused. He hadn’t meant to touch her, but he merely acted on instinct, not wanting to see her get hurt. But he was expecting her to look afraid or uncertain or distressed… But all she did was wiggle in his arms, avoiding his gaze with her face bright red. Completely embarrassed, but not afraid like he thought.

So if she wasn’t afraid of him, then why had she been avoiding him all this time?

Thornstriker gasped when Bloodshed adjusted her more in his arms, carrying her back into the living room. He didn’t set her down on the sofa though. Instead, he placed Thornstriker on his lap and forced her to face him. Her face somehow got redder, the little human doing her best to look away and wiggle off of him, but Bloodshed kept his hands firmly on her hips. He didn’t want to force her to do anything, but he did just want some answers.

Looking at her more closely, she wasn’t trembling and she didn’t look afraid. She didn’t even look unsure or uncertain… Just completely embarrassed. It made him relax a little, but he still wanted to know why she was acting like this the past few days.

“Bl-Bloodshed, what-?”

“Did I do something?”

She looked up at him, confused. “Wh-What?”

“Thornstriker… You’ve been avoiding me for days now. Since the rutting season ended.” Seeing her just continue to look up at him, he sighed and rubbed his eyes. Maybe she had no idea she was doing it; she did tend to be oblivious. “If I… did something wrong, just tell me. Please, I… I don’t want you to avoid me. Please?”

Thornstriker still had that confused look on her face, almost as if she had no idea what he was talking about. “I-I’m not avoiding you.”

“This is the first time you’ve looked me in the eye for almost a week.”

She bit her bottom lip, looking off to the side. She supposed she hadn’t, but she hadn’t been avoiding him either. She had no idea that was how she was coming across! She just didn’t know how to face him after all the sex they had during his rutting. Primus, she had even said that she loved him during the whole thing! It was so embarrassing!

That didn’t even include all the completely inappropriate acts they did. She had always believed that sex was a bedroom-only activity. But they did it everywhere. They even did it outside where they would bathe, where anyone could come across them and see them! Not to mention he made her scream and orgasm the entire time… And to think she had only been a virgin at the beginning of his rutting.

It had been so shameful. Whenever she looked at him, she would remember it. She would remember when he pushed her down and ravished her, how he would touch and kiss her, how he would tell her he loved her, how he would look at her… It was all so much and it just came rushing back whenever she looked at him, which made her look away out of embarrassment.

Thornstriker sighed, resting her head against his shoulder. “I’m sorry,” she said softly. “I… wasn’t trying to avoid you.”

“Was it something I-?”

She shook her head. “I-It’s just…” Another blush took over her cheeks as she hid her face in his tunic. “We just did so much during that time… A-And I was happy to help and-and it felt… g-good, it-it was just… a lot.”

It took Bloodshed a few moments for him to understand. She wasn’t trying to avoid him… it was all subconscious. Because she was embarrassed. Because she had never felt anything like that before. She didn’t have a chance to really reflect on what they did or what she said, everything happening all at once before he couldn’t control his unhinged desire to have her whether he was needy for her.

A breath of relief escaped him, Bloodshed visibly relaxing. She didn’t hate him… He just overwhelmed her. Thornstriker probably didn’t realize that much sex was possible. She probably didn’t think she could feel so good either. All of that pleasure on top of the fact that she would declare her love for him? For someone as innocent as Thornstriker, it must have been embarrassing to remember when it was all over.

He gently titled up her chin. She seemed surprised, but didn’t fight him. Her face was bright red, and he could tell she didn’t want to meet his eyes. He was fine with that though. He was just glad she didn’t hate him.

Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers. It was a quick peck, and it did nothing to help the blush on her cheeks. But she didn’t push him away or try to stop him. She merely buried her face back into his shoulder, a small whine escaping her throat. He chuckled, kissing the top of her head.

“I love you,” Bloodshed murmured softly.

Another small whine escaped her, this one much more embarrassed than the first one. But her arms moved to wrap around him, hugging him tightly. A muffled and quite “I love you, too” rumbled against his chest, which made him another soft chuckle. He wrapped his arms around her gently, running his fingers through her hair.

At least now he knew the truth. And as cute as Thornstriker was when she was embarrassed, he didn’t want to overwhelm her too much. Especially not if it would make her act like a scared rabbit.

Though, if she acted this cute, maybe once in a while would be all right. 


End file.
